


Habits of My Heart (The Kraken and the Rose)

by holtzdamn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Alternate Timeline, Angst, Dragonstone, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, GoT, Greyjoy, Highgarden, King's Landing, Smut, Yargaery - Freeform, kraken - Freeform, mad queen, tyrell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzdamn/pseuds/holtzdamn
Summary: Margaery Tyrell has managed to escape from the sept at the cost of losing her brother and father. After making her way home to Highgarden she finds that Olenna has allied herself with Daenerys Targaryen after believing her granddaughter to be dead.With the Dragon Queen is Yara Greyjoy. The two of them can only deny that there is something between them for so long. But with the war of the Seven Kingdoms coming to it's climax there are more important things at hand.Margaery Tyrell still wishes to sit on the Iron Throne and Yara Greyjoy wishes to return home to her people as their queen. Both of them must consider how much they will sacrifice for their thrones; friends, family and possibly each other.A/N: Kudos and comments are hugely appreciated and bookmark to get notified when I update!





	1. Surprises

“This is Yara Greyjoy.” Olenna Tyrell gestured to the Ironborn woman that stood before Margaery. She was of a similar height to the Tyrell woman but with a different build. Where Margaery was slight curves, Yara was lean muscle- no doubt from years spent at sea. Her hair was a mousy brown in colour, parts of it faded from heavy exposure to salt water. Her nose seemed slightly too big for her face and yet her smile and the look of confidence in her eyes made up for it.

Yara took Olenna’s hand and bowed her head to kiss it, more out of politeness than a genuine care for such gestures.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Lady Greyjoy.” Margaery held out her own hand, mimicking her grandmother and smiling at Yara. The Ironborn woman took Margaery’s hand with a soft smile and placed a small kiss upon the back of it.

“The same to you, my lady.” Yara replied as she let go of the woman’s hand.

Margaery had been surprised when she had heard that the exiled Queen of the Iron Islands had allied herself with Daenerys Targaryen; Ironborn weren’t exactly known for bending the knee. Yet here she stood with a polite smile, holding a glass of ale and being introduced to Margaery at Highgarden.

“I’m afraid I must leave you two to talk amongst yourselves.” Olenna sighed, glancing over at Daenerys. “This is the third time that girl has looked at me in the last minute and I’m certain she needs someone to save her. No doubt from one of Tyrion’s fables again.” She sighed once more, now walking over to Daenerys and Tyrion. Daenerys looked instantly relieved as Olenna approached.

Both Yara’s and Margaery’s gaze followed her, before they both turned back to look at each other. Margaery had to admit there were worse people to be stuck with. Besides, Yara was definitely one of the more intriguing guests.

“It seems we’ve been left to our own devices, my lady.” Yara mused, after finishing her ale and seemingly looking Margaery up and down.

“It appears so.” Margaery smiled. She turned around and walked over to a nearby empty part of the long dining table. “Can I get you some more wine?” Margaery offered as she reached for a glass and one of the many jugs of wine scattered across the room.

Yara followed but shook her head. “Thank you, but it’s ale for me.” Yara politely declined. Instead of the jugs of wine, Yara searched for one of the less scattered flagons of ale. After a few moments she smiled and picked one up, pouring herself another glass.

  
Margaery sat down and watched Yara as she joined her at the table in the sat next to her. "I've heard what happened to your brother.” Margaery glanced over at Theon for a moment, who appeared to be talking with Grey Worm and Missandei. “My grandmother and I cannot express our sympathies enough.” She said sincerely; Margaery was now all too familiar with the feeling of losing a brother. Theon may still have been alive, but she had heard there was a part of the him missing ever since his time with the Boltons.

Yara didn’t know how to react to Margaery’s words at first; no one had ever said anything like that to her about Theon. “He’ll be fine. He’s Ironborn- strong.” She replied simply. “Thank you, Lady Tyrell” She added, remembering the manners that Tyrion had mentioned displaying before the start of the dinner. Such things had always confused her, as was the way with many mainland customs.

“Please call me Margaery. I find all these titles terribly dull.” Margaery admitted with a smile.

“Thank the Drowned God.” Yara seemed to breath a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. “I’ve never been much of a lady myself.”

Margaery laughed quietly at Yara’s words and looked at her with intrigue over the top of her wine glass.  “I hear you’re more of a queen than a lady.” Margaery said before sipping at her wine.

"I hear you are too. You were married to Tommen Baratheon, weren’t you?”

Margaery nodded but the smile that graced her lips never quite reached her eyes. "I am. I was. However you want to see it." She replied softly and looked at Yara. "He was a kind man. More of a boy really- too young to be a king.”

Yara had never known him, had never heard much about him either. She felt nothing for him but felt sympathy for Margaery- the woman didn’t exactly have the best luck with husbands. "I'm sorry," Was all she could think to say.

"Thank you. After Cersei blew up the sept he had thought I was still inside.” She paused looked down at her cup. “I never thought he’d do something like that for me.” She added thoughtfully. "But it's over and we have to live with it. After all, Cersei can't blame me for this one. Just herself."

“That is true. But enough of that; tonight is a night of fun! The Rose of Highgarden has returned home alive and well!" Yara smiled.

"Depends on if you call a boring family dinner with strangers fun." Margaery shook her head but nevertheless grinned; she had to admit that Yara’s smile was contagious.

Yara stood up, her smile now a mischievous smirk as she held out her arm to the other woman. "Care to dance, my lady?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course," Margaery stated and then looked up at her. She took her hand and got up. "I'm always up for a dance with pretty people."

Yara smiled and walked with Margaery to the other dancers. When they arrived in the center of floor, she held the other woman’s hip and began dancing merrily.

“What is it?” Margaery asked with intrigue when she saw Yara's lips half curve into a smirk. The Ironborn didn’t answer straight away, instead turning them round and looking over Margaery's shoulder.

“Your grandmother doesn’t like me dancing with you.” Yara answered eventually as she met Olenna's intense gaze, before spinning Margaery around and pulling her back towards her shortly after. Margaery was aware she should be careful, the royal courts were worse than a sewing circle. But she was only dancing.

“My grandmother doesn’t like me doing a lot of things.” Margaery pointed out. “However since she’s recently found out I’m alive I’m sure she’ll allow me this ‘lapse in judgement’ tonight.” Yara chuckled softly at Margaery's words as they danced. Some would say that it was too far for Margaery to rest her head on the chest of a woman while dancing, let alone an Ironborn. But she cared little, and with Yara leading the dance and her face obscured from the woman's view it gave her a few moments to let the fact she was home truly sink in.

After the events at the sept it was clear the alliance between the Tyrells and the Lannisters was over. Margaery had wasted no time in sneaking out of the city and traveling to Highgarden to find her grandmother- it was the only place she stood a chance of being safe. When she had arrived home she had found that Olenna - believing her granddaughter to be dead - had done the same as Yara and allied herself with the Dragon Queen. Not only that but Daenerys Targaryen herself, along with her armies and fleet, were staying at Highgarden before they began to take Westeros from the Lannisters.

“So what's it like, being Queen of the Iron Islands?” Margaery asked, realising she hadn't spoken for a while now. Yara was surprised by the question. The woman that had been queen of all of Westeros, was asking her what it was like to reign over what she most likely saw as a collection of shit stained rocks?

"Ask Euron," Yara she said with more than a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Until he is dead only a handful of people recognise me as such. Not enough to go home and sit on the Salt Throne without being slaughtered." Yara said casually, as if she spoke of being slaughtered as often as one spoke about the weather. Then again she most likely did.

Margaery hummed softly as Yara spun her around only to pull her closer once more. "Your time will come. Eventually the women will survive the men,” Margaery said with confidence and a smirk.

"We always do," Yara returned the smirk and pulled Margaery close by her hips as the song ended, there chests rising and falling rapidly against eachother's. Margaery caressed over her shoulder and arm, thinking. For a moment she looked around and then looked back with a smile.

"How would you like to see how beautiful Highgarden is at sunset?"

"Lead the way," Yara gestured towards the doors of the dining hall. Margaery smirked softly and took Yara’s hand, leading her out of the great hall.

It was a short walk to gardens but Margaery held Yara’s hand the whole way, hooking her arm around hers instead once they reached the gardens. "There shouldn't be any people right here. Most importantly we’ll be away from the prying eyes of a certain grandmother.” She laughed softly. Margaery knew her grandmother meant well, especially after what had happened to her brother. She hadn't been unable to escape Olenna’s watchful eyes ever since she returned and welcomed an excuse to do so. She much preferred to watch the slight look of amazement on Yara’s face as the walked through the garden.

“It’s all so...green.” Yara said lamely. She knew she was stating the obvious, but this garden alone probably more colour than all of the Iron Islands combined. The rose bushes among other flowers before her created a sea of green spattered in pink, yellow, red and white with other colours here and there.There was nothing like this at home. After all what need did the Ironborn have for pretty rose bushes amongst stone cliffs and grey, barren earth?

“Isn't it beautiful?” Margaery asked, deep breath, the smell of home filling her nose once more. Yara simpy nodded. They all had that same look of wonder when the first saw the gardens. Yara was no exception. “I’ve never been to the Iron Islands but something tells me Highgarden is a little different to what you’re used to.” Margaery laughed softly.

“The only green we have on the Iron Islands is the odd patch of grass and the face of a boy who hasn’t found his sea legs.” Yara chuckled.

“I imagine the Iron Islands are very… iron coloured."Margaery replied and grinned slightly and placed her hand on the small of Yaras back, leading her further down the path between the flowers.

"And they say the Tyrells are nothing but pretty faces," Yara teased as she looked across the garden at all of the flowers. Margaery laughed quietly and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“They talk a lot don’t they.” She replied.  "Our house is full of pretty faces. Pretty men, pretty girls..." Margaery trailed off as they began to walk towards one of the more secluded parts of the garden.

“I can’t say I disagree with that.” Yara smirked as she looked Margaery up and down as a whole before looking away. “So what do people do for fun in Highgarden? Or do they simply wander the gardens for hours?” Yara teased. To her, mainlander entertainment was never much fun aside from the drinking and the fucking, but they had that on the Iron Islands.

“No,” Margaery began with a coy look. “We do lots of things for fun in Highgarden.”

“Enlighten me.” Yara didn’t pose it as a question and watched as Margaery walked over to one of the rose bushes, touching the leaves and smiling.

“Well the ladies of Highgarden such as myself enjoy many activities together. Talking of husbands, sewing, praying to the Seven.” Margaery’s voice was sincere but when turned around to face Yara once more, a small glint in her eyes gave her away.

“I prefer sticking large pointy sticks through men than putting small pointy sticks through cloth myself.” Yara responded in an amused tone.

"I can imagine." Margaery said coyly as she looked Yara up and down for a moment just as Yara had done to her moments ago.

“And I can imagine a woman like yourself has better interests than husbands, sewing and praying.” Yara countered, holding Margaery’s ever inquisitive gaze.

“But what  would be the fun in telling you what I like when I could just let you find out?" She flashed Yara a soft smirk.

Yara looked at her with a newfound interest and tilted her head slightly with interest. “Now you’ve really caught my attention.” She confessed.

“I should hope so. What kind of lady would I be if I bored all of my guests?” Margaery asked innocently as she walked past Yara and continued down the garden path.

"I'd wager an imposter. Of course I'd call for the guards immediately," Yara retorted playfully as she fell into step next to the other woman.

"They'd be here in seconds; perhaps. If they weren't too busy trying to impress the Dragon Queen, that is. Although I can’t say I’m surprised- she is a beautiful woman.” Margaery replied, coming to a halt at the edge of the gardens, hidden from the people between roses but with a view over the rest of Highgarden.

"She is extremely beautiful.” Yara nodded, joining Margaery next to the wall and looking out towards the horizon. Margaery followed her eyes and took a moment to see the familiar sunset from Highgarden for the first time in a long time. The sky was a mix of orange and red from the sun and pink clouds against the vast blue background of the horizon and Margaery felt at peace for a moment, remembering how she’d once thought she’d never see this view again.

"The Targaryens always have been pretty family." Margaery replied thoughtfully after a moment.

  
Yara was used to girls who wanted her being in her bed or at least on some kind of flat surface by now. This woman had the ability to make Yara question if she had in fact misread signals, then at the last minute Margaery reel her back in with only a sentence and before she knew it she was confused once more. A Tyrell through and through.

Margaery glanced over at her and then turned around, leaning against the garden wall and being careful not to crush any of her precious roses.

Yara followed suit and for once was aware of things around her so as not to crush anything- clearly Margaery cared deeply about the gardens and Yara didn't doubt Olenna did too. Margaery laughed softly at Yara’s caution and smiled, appreciative of the gesture.

“Thank you.” She said simply. “These roses take a lot of work to maintain.”

"Oh I'm sure a noblewoman such as yourself doesn't have to worry about that very often," Yara joked

"I didn't plan spending my days in the dirt, you're right.", Margaery returned and laughed softly. "Not that I'd worry about getting dirty."

"It's no surprise you're full of more surprises." Yara said with a chuckle.

"Of course. We ladies are all full of surprises. That’s the most interesting part about ladies." Margaery said thoughtfully.

“What is?” Yara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Finding out all the surprises.", Margaery replied and smirked at her. "Don't you think?"

“Unravelling ladies is certainly most entertaining to me." Yara said, doubting that the implication would be lost on Margaery.

"All I can do is agree on that." She grinned softly and glanced over at her again. Yara hid her smile, instead opting to look at Margaery in understanding of the meaning behind her words. “I’d certainly like to hear about how you unravel ladies and their surprises some time.” Margaery stated, standing up straight once more and facing Yara.

"Where's the fun in telling you when I could let you find out?” Yara asked, parroting the words that Margaery had spoken to her earlier as she stood up straight and moved closer to Margaery. The Tyrell woman didn’t back away and Yara took this as an encouragement to keep going. She placed her hand on Margaery’s hip before hearing a clearing of a throat and the impatient tapping of a foot on stone.


	2. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'm in college right now and there's a lot of pressure. I'll try and update this as often as I can, because I really do love this story! Enjoy the chapter guys! Dont forget to leave kudos and a comment letting me know what you think!

When Yara pulled her in close and looked at her that way, Margaery had somehow managed to completely miss that tapping of an impatient foot on the stone of the garden path. When Yara’s lips touched against her own and Yara’s hands pulled closer at her hips she even missed the second set of impatient taps.

It wasn’t until Margaery was cupping the side of Yara’s face with her hand and had melted into the kiss that she finally heard the clearing of a throat. She reluctantly pulled away and turned to face what she expected to be one of the servants; sent by her grandmother no doubt.

“Grandmother,” Margaery said in surprise, her cheeks flushed and chest rising and falling rapidly.

Yara could only stand still and fight the wide grin that threatened to show on her face as Olenna stood before them with a look of quiet, seething anger and disapproval. “Lady Olenna,” Yara greeted the Queen of Thorns politely, but Olenna’s glare never left Margaery.

“I was just showing Yara the beauty of Highgarden at sunset,” Margaery said calmly, keeping her composure and still trying to catch her breath from the kiss. Suddenly Olenna finally acknowledged Yara’s presence.

“And do you find Highgarden to your liking, Lady Greyjoy?” Olenna asked in a measured voice, the true meaning of her words ringing through loud and clear to Yara.

“Very much so, my lady.” Yara nodded with a smile. “It is truly beautiful.” Olenna looked Yara up and down with an unreadable expression and then turned to face Margaery once more.

“Well I suppose we had best return to the dining hall before we miss much more of the party,” Margaery said quickly with smile. She pulled Yara towards her and hooked her arm around Yara’s once more to walk her back through the gardens. “My apologies, grandmother,” Margaery added quickly as they passed Olenna, who still looked just as unimpressed.

Yara thought best to just smile and stay silent for once as Margaery led her back through the gardens and inside the castle quickly. “Well that was…something,” She finally said after realising that Margaery wasn’t going to speak. “If not for the alliance I have no doubt that your grandmother would be plotting my death. In fact, my money is on her orchestrating it in such a way that won’t affect the alliance.” Yara mused. She was happy to see that Margaery smiled at her comment and relaxed her shoulders slightly.

“She couldn’t care less about who I feel like kissing – just as she didn’t with Loras.” Her smile fell. “If not for the way my brother…” Margaery trailed off, looking away then back to Yara with a smile. “My grandmother has more important things to do than plot the death of every woman I’ve kissed.” Margaery reassured Yara.

“And here I was getting excited over the fact I was worth the Queen of Thorns’ attention.” Yara joked as they both re-entered the dining hall together. Theon approached Yara quickly, glancing knowingly between the two of them with a disapproving look that couldn’t ever compare to the one they had received from Olenna moments ago.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Yara,” Margaery said, trailing her hand down Yara’s arm as she left the two Ironborn siblings. “You too, Theon.” She added with a smile, which Theon returned before looking back at his sister.

“By the Drowned God what do you think you’re doing?!” Theon snapped quietly as soon as Margaery was out of earshot.

“Whatever do you mean, brother?” Yara asked as the two of them took a seat at one of the smaller tables towards the edges of the dining hall. She took an empty goblet and poured herself some ale, her eyes meeting Margaery’s from across the room who was now sat with her grandmother.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Theon insisted, following Yara’s gaze and looking back at her in disbelief. “The Rose of Highgarden returns, and you use that as an opportunity to fuck her!” He exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

“Since she’s a rose wouldn’t you say deflower?” Yara asked, earning her another glare from Theon. “Don’t worry I haven’t fucked her; yet.” For a moment Theon felt relief, but it was short lived. He swatted Yara’s arm and she rolled her eyes, turning to face him. “You’re telling me if you still had a cock, you wouldn’t be all over her?” Yara asked, gulping her ale.

Her face softened when she saw Theon’s reaction to the reminder. “I’m sorry.” She added sincerely.

“She probably doesn’t even like girls!” Theon said, composing himself and changing the subject. “She’s had three husbands you know,” He added, but Yara wasn’t listening, too busy looking at her across the room once more.

Margaery could feel her grandmother’s gaze burning into her as she spoke to Missandei. As soon as Missandei got up to speak to Daenerys, she turned to face Olenna.

“I would have thought, after what has just happened to your brother, that you would make wiser choices, little Rose,” Olenna said calmly as Margaery turned towards her.

“You’ve not had a problem with who I like before, especially at Highgarden.” Maragery pointed out.

“That was before I lost my grandson for the same reasons. As well as my son and – or so I thought – granddaughter.” Olenna countered in a stern tone. Margaery looked back up at her grandmother and nodded once more.

As the night ended and most of the guests withdrew to bed, Yara poured the last of the ale in her flagon into a goblet and sipped at it slowly.

“All alone over here?” Margaery asked with a smile as she approached Yara. Yara looked around to see Olenna had left and couldn’t help but smirk.

“I’m afraid so, it appears these guests don’t know how to celebrate,” Yara sighed but returned the smile as she looked around to find Margaery and herself were the only ones left in the dining hall, aside from a few servants. “Although there was one woman…” Yara mused.

“Oh?” Margaery asked with an amused look. She did enjoy these little games.

“Mhm,” Yara responded simply. “And you? Surely you have better things to do than talk to little old me.”

“On the contrary,” Margaery began, taking Yara’s goblet and sipping some of the ale. “As you pointed out earlier, it appears these guests aren’t accustomed to having fun.” She laughed, setting the goblet back down on the table and looking around to see the servants were waiting to begin tidying the table they were sat at. “Perhaps we should leave too,” She murmured. “Before they lock us in here.”

“Would that be so bad?” I can imagine worse things than being locked in an empty room with a beautiful woman all night.” Yara said with a mix of humour and sincerity.

“There certainly are,” Margaery agreed. “But I prefer a comfortable bed to a dining table.” Margaery replied as she stood up. Yara did the same and offered her arm to Margaery, who gladly took it. “Not to mention I wouldn’t want to scare these poor maidens for the rest of their lives.” She laughed quietly and caressed over Yara’s arm.

Yara chuckled at some of the servants’ poor attempts to hide their shocked expressions at Margaery’s words as they exited the dining hall together. The walk to Margaery’s chambers was short, conveniently close to the dining hall and other main rooms of Highgarden.

“Thank you for tonight, Yara,” Margaery smiled, pulling the woman into a hug that lasted just slightly too long to simply be between friends. She fought the shiver that ran down her spine when Yara’s hands were on her hips and her breath was on her neck.

“You’re welcome, Lady Margaery,” Yara said softly, before pulling away. “Sleep well.” She added.

Margaery nodded once before entering her chambers and slowly closing the door. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

“You really are nothing like your father.” Margaery opened her eyes suddenly at the sound of the voice and looked over to see her grandmother sat on her bed, hands folded into her lap. “He never had the gall for such things.” Olenna continued, tapping the spot on the bed next to her.

“Grandmother, I –“Margaery began.

“Sit down, Margaery.” Olenna said sternly. Without another word Margaery did as she was told and crossed the room to sit next to her.” You’re not like your brother either – he liked pretty things and pretty boys. But no ambition, no drive.” Margaery was surprised how her own grandmother could speak of Loras like this so soon after his death. Then again, Margaery had given herself little time to process Loras and their father’s death – too focused on getting home to the only family she had lift.

“But you, Little Rose.” Olenna smiled, reaching out and cupping Margaery’s cheek. “Do not waste this chance for revenge on your burning loins.” She scoffed. We have much work to do. You will need a new husband soon.” Margaery only nodded, looking down at the floor. As always, her grandmother was right.

Upon seeing her granddaughter’s face fall, Olenna’s look of judgement softened to one of sympathy. “I am sorry, Little Rose, but I have only just gotten you back; I cannot lose you again.”


	3. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your patience with this update! I hope you all enjoy it!

Yara woke the next morning in her chambers, still wondering where she was for a moment when she noticed the lavish hangings depicting roses on the walls, large fireplace and table that was mysteriously always full of food.

“Of course,” She murmured, remembering where she was staying as she raised her arms above her head and stretched.

She sat up and looked around as her mouth stretched into a yawn, running a hand through her hair. She sighed, stood up and walked over to the table to get a glass of water. As she was pouring herself some into a goblet she heard the door open.

“Good morning, m’la-” The servant began until she realised Yara wasn’t wearing any clothing or covered at all. “I’m sorry I – I’ll come back later,” She stammered, covering her eyes and feeling for the door.

“Why?” Yara scoffed, turning around to face the servant and sipping her water. “You and I both have the same body, love.” She shrugged. “What’s your name?”

“Yes m’lady, it’s Jane.” She answered timidly, making a point of keeping her eyes above Yara’s bust. “Lady Olenna asked me to get you up for breakfast in the dining hall with her grace and her small council. And Lady Olenna and her granddaughter of course.” Jane explained, still making a point of averting her eyes as much as possible.

Yara nodded, walking over to her dresser and pulling on a pair of brown breeches and a dark linen shirt. “Lady Olenna believes I cannot get myself up on time.” Yara smirked.

Jane shifted uncomfortably at the statement, now completely averting her eyes and looking down, despite Yara now being clothed. “I don’t think -” She began, but Yara cut her off.

“Relax, Jane,” Yara laughed. “I’m not going to beat you because Olenna Tyrell doesn’t think highly of me.” She added. Jane nodded, looking back up at Yara with a smile.

“Thank you,” Jane curtsies. “I’ll leave you to get ready, my lady.” Yara nodded, going back over to the table to finish her water as Jane left. She then pulled on her black boots and made her way to the dining hall.

Upon arriving she saw that she was the last to arrive, earning her a look from Daenerys when she sat down between Ellaria and Margaery, still half asleep.

Margaery on the other hand, had been awake for a while before it was time for breakfast. She was always up at the same time with the help of her handmaidens, whom she had missed dearly ever since she had left Highgarden. After she was dressed her grandmother and herself would usually take a walk through the garden, but today Olenna was too busy and Margaery had found herself wandering though the roses alone – thinking about the previous night with a small smile that dropped when she remembered her grandmother’s words.

After her stroll she had entered the dining hall for breakfast and discussions of future actions with Daenerys and her small council. Maragaery couldn’t say she was surprised when Yara entered just before the meeting was to begin after Olenna had sent Jane to wake her.

“Good morning, Your Grace,” Yara greeted Daenerys who nodde­d in response. “Good morning everyone.” She added to the rest of the hall that varied in response. After a few moments when quite chatter spread across the table, Yara took a few sausages and some toast, not really caring much what she was eating – it was Highgarden; it was going to be good.

Yara wasn’t one for talk in the mornings which was apparent in her silent eating of breakfast before excusing herself before the small council meeting truly began. She stood up, sipped some of her ale and exited the dining hall to go out to the gardens.

The winds were nothing compared to the fierce storm winds of the Iron Islands, but the gentle breeze was currently the closest she was going to get to home. She walked through the pathways to the wall where she had stood with Margaery the night before. The view truly was beautiful but like most Ironborn she didn’t have much use for beauty. She pushed herself up onto the wall and sat with her legs dangling over the edge. If she squinted, she could see the nearest docks with ships entering and leaving but not enough to offer much comfort.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching and swung her legs back over to land on the floor. “Good morning, Ellaria,” Yara greeted the Dornish queen.

“Good morning, Yara,” Ellaria nodded, standing next to Yara. “Sleep well?” She asked in a teasing tone with a smirk.

Yara didn’t look at Ellaria and instead continued to look out towards the distant docks. “Since you’re Dornish I’m assuming you’re not actually asking about the comfort of my sleep last night,” Yara stated, now briefly looking at Ellaria.

Ellaria laughed at the Ironborn’s remark and nodded slowly. “People are saying you’ve bedded the rose of Highgarden,” She remarked casually.

“Worse than a sewing circle,” Yara murmured to herself but smiled, now looking properly at Ellaria. “People think I deflowered the Little Rose?” Yara asked with a laugh.

“Of course not,” Ellaria replied. “Everyone knows that Rose has been deflowered for a while now.” Ellaria teased, earning a chuckle from Yara.

“Yes well, I haven’t bedded anyone since arriving here.” Yara said truthfully. She went to stand up and begin the short walk back to the dining hall, but Ellaria moved to stop her with a smirk.

“Have you not heard what people say about roses, Kraken?” Ellaria asked. Yara rolled her eyes and shook her head, no. “People tend to forget that they have thorns.”

With that Yara moved past Ellaria and walked back to the dining hall without giving the Dornishwoman a response.

When she arrived back everyone had finished eating and the meeting would begin soon. Ellaria entered shortly after, taking her seat next to Yara.

“As you all know we cannot stay in Highgarden forever,” Daenerys began. “I intend to to take the Iron Throne by –“

“If you want to take the Iron Throne then take it.” Yara was aware she was interrupting her queen but war was something that she knew. T was something instilled in her from a young age, tactics on how to pillage, reave and take whatever she liked with force. Having three dragons certainly made that easier. Her interruption earned her a few warning looks but Daenerys met her eyes, allowing her to continue.

“We have an army, a fleet and three dragons; we should hit King’s Landing hard, with everything we have.” She said with confidence. “The city will fall within a day. Daenerys said nothing, instead it was Tyrion who challenge her.

“If we turn the dragons loose, tens of thousands will die in the firestorms.” He insisted, seemingly surprised that Yara could possibly overlook such a large detail.

“It’s called war,” Yara looked to her left when she heard Ellaria speak up in defence of her. “If you don’t have the stomach for it scurry back into hiding.” Ellaria gestured, at which Yara held back a laugh. Of all the seven kingdoms aside from her own she had respect for the Dornish in war. They weren’t afraid of playing dirty.

“I’ve seen how you wage war – we don’t poison little girls here.” Tyrion retorted.  Yara half expected Ellaria to fire back but instead she paused for a moment, not looking away from Tyrion. “Myrcella was innocent.” He added. Yara had heard about how Ellaria liked her revenge, and Myrcella had been no exception by the sound of it.

“She was a _Lannister_.” Ellaria pointed out as if this was justification enough. Although it most likely was for a lot of people. “There are no innocent Lannisters.” She paused for a moment, her expression turning to one of disgust. “My greatest regret is that Oberyn died fighting for y-.”

“That’s enough.” Daenerys finally ended the argument, Ellaria a look of warning, even briefly looking towards Yara. “Lord Tyrion is Hand of the Queen and you will treat him with respect.”

Margaery had been watching silently next to her grandmother, meaning she didn’t miss that Ellaria’s look of disgust briefly lingered on Daenerys, if you looked hard enough to see it. But nevertheless, she stepped down and remained silent.

“I am not here to be Queen of the ashes.” Daenerys announced to everyone in the room.

“That’s very nice to hear.” Margaery looked at her grandmother as did everyone else at the table when she spoke. “Of course, I can’t remember a queen that was better loved than my granddaughter.” Margaery was surprised to her Olenna bring up such a touchy subject. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was wise for her grandmother to remind Daenerys that the only reason Daenerys had claim to the throne beyond her birth right was due to Margaery bending the knee – as advised by Olenna.

“The common people loved her, the nobles loved her.” Now everyone was looking at Margaery, including Daenerys. She was never one to admit to being scared but there was a look in Daenerys’ violet eyes that went beyond a warning. “And as far as the commoners and boles that loved her know, what is left of her? Ashes.”

The tension in the room was palpable from all sides, but Olenna held Daenerys’ gaze and maintained her calm demeanour. “Commoners, nobles – they’re all just children really. They won’t obey you unless they fear you.” Olenna concluded. The room was silent for a few moments as Daenerys contemplated her words, once again glancing over at Margaery.

“I’m grateful to you, Lady Olenna, for your counsel.” Daenerys looked around the room at Yara, Ellaria and Tyrion. “I’m grateful to all of you. But you have chosen to follow me.” Margaery saw Yara look down when she Daenerys reminded her of this. Ironborn weren’t accustomed to following orders. “I will not attack King’s Landing.” Yara looked back up in surprise that was shared with Ellaria. Daenerys was now looking directly at both of them. “ _We_ will not attack King’s Landing.” She added with emphasis.

“Then how do you mean to take the Iron Throne?” Olenna asked bluntly. “By asking nicely?”

“Grandmother!” Margaery whispered harshly, but Olenna paid her no mind and kept looking at Daenerys who seemed unfazed by the remark.

“We will lay siege to the capital on all sides. Cersei may have the Iron Throne but no food for her army or her people.”

“But we won’t use Dothraki and unsullied.” Tyrion chimed in. Cearly they had already spoken about their plans for war, which led Margaery to wander why this small council meeting had been called in the first place. “Cersei will try to rally the Lords of Westeros by appealing to their loyalty – their love for their country. If we besiege the city with foreigners, then we prove her point. Our armies should be Westerosi.” Tyrion looked at Ellaria.

“And I suppose we are providing the Westerosi?” She asked.

“Yes, you are.” Tyrion nodded. “Lady Greyjoy will escort you home to Sunspear.” At this Yara and Ellaria shared a look, united in their dissatisfaction with the events to come. “And her Iron Fleet will ferry the Dornish army back up to King’s Landing. The Dornish will lay siege to the capital, alongside the Tyrell army.” Now Tyrion looked at Olenna and Margaery. “Two great kingdoms united against Cersei.”

“So, your masterplan is to use to use _our_ armies?” Olenna began.

“Grandmother…” Margaery warned quietly but was waved away by Olenna.

“Forgive me for asking but why did you bother to bring your own?” She asked.

The small council meeting went on for a while longer, with discussions as to the objectives of the unsullied and Dothraki. Afterwards Daenerys gained confirmation of support from everyone present.

Margaery couldn’t deny she was glad the meeting was over, Tyrion’s ‘master plan’ as Olenna had called it seemed much more complicated than Yara’s idea of simply storming the capital. But she thought it best to keep her views on this quiet. Whether or not Daenerys would admit it, she still saw Margaery as a threat and from what Margaery had heard, the Mother of Dragons didn’t have much time for threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware there wasn't much Yara and Margaery content in this chapter but plots need to be established! The next chapter is already in the works and should line up with my schedule of posting within two weeks of the last update!   
> Be sure to leave kudos, bookmark for future updates and I always welcome comments with feedback!


End file.
